The Pendant
by aserene
Summary: Aphrodite helps Xena out with her plan against the Gods in “Looking Death in the Eye.” Awakened in Ice, Xena finds she has underestimated an old lover and must come to term with her own feelings for the God of War.


**Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own the characters of Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules. (I only wish I could own them). If the idea of Xena and Ares in love is upsetting do NOT read this story. I really have to say that I only see Xena and Gabrielle as good friends.**

**Author's Note: So I've been working on a bunch of different X/A stories. So I figured I'd write a little short one while I finished the others. You should see the rest of them in the coming month. As soon as finals are over, I'll post the rest.**

**Summary: Aphrodite helps Xena out with her plan against the Gods in "Looking Death in the Eye." Awakened in Ice, Xena finds she has underestimated an old lover and must come to term with her own feelings for the God of War.**

**The Pendant**

She was told to go home and close her eyes. Go home, let what may very well be her only true friends die at the hands of her siblings, all for one tiny child. One child who came with a multitude of fears and yet, she pondered, her brother had been more than willing to accept the child as his own. So she wondered how this might end and vowed to keep watch over her friends until the moment her siblings struck them down.

Time was running out. She watched the cart go over the cliff and wanted nothing more than to swoop in and save her friends, but she knew there was a plan. There was always a plan where her two friends where concerned. And so it was surprise that she saw her brother appear to stop his Warrior from taking her own life. Surprise that he didn't demand her own powers to save her when the warrior took her life and fell before him. She watched as her brother, for good measure, threw fireballs at their other siblings who vanished almost immediately. She waited for her brother to leave the bodies of her friend alone, but he didn't. She was shocked as he collected the one he'd never really liked and vanished with her, than almost immediately he returned for his own warrior.

She followed him, as a sister worried for her brother, and watched with tears in her eyes as her heartbroken brother laid his beloved to rest. No one, not any of their parents or siblings or followers, would ever suspect him of this, that he could say such words and mean them with all that he was. She knew she shouldn't eves drop but someone had to record this.

"You're with her now. I handled you, all wrong. I know that now. She knew what you needed, unconditional and unselfish love, and I couldn't give that to you. But I appreciated you in ways she never could, your rage, your violence, your beauty. When you sacrificed yourself for others, you were hers, but when you kicked ass, you were mine. I love you, Xena." His words were strong, his voice cracked only a bit and as his sister she cried the tears he so desperately held back. She watched him kiss his beloved, a kiss she had seen him give the warrior years ago when the two hadn't hid behind their duties. It took all her power at that moment not to reveal herself and tell her brother everything she knew, instead she patiently watched as he removed his necklace from around his neck. He had never been parted with this symbol of his power, it was a part of him, and yet without hesitation he placed it around his warrior's neck and brushed the hair from her face one last time. Even in Death she was beautiful to him.

She left the ice cave to give him those last few moments alone. Her brother emerged defeated, a word not normally associated with him. He sealed the tomb of his warrior and vanished back to those who had taken his beloved away. She knew she couldn't disturb his powers and so she memorized the place in her mind and went to find another friend. She found him on the beach where it had happened, a Roman contingency with him. She changed her clothing into mourning, knowing this was not the place for her usual pink.

"Joxer," she called. He looked up surprised.

"Aphro…Aphrodite?"

"Hello Joxer." She watched the Romans back away and held up a hand to stop them. "No, I won't harm the child. I came to ask you to alter her plans. I know where to find her, but I cannot let anyone else suspect," she explained.

"Aphrodite, how do you…do the others know?"

"No, they think they're all dead."

"Even…"

"Especially him, at the risk of him going into rage I cannot tell him."

"I understand, Octavious, please, Eve will be safe with her," Joxer pleaded with the Roman.

"Joxer, Eve was supposed to be in my care, she should be raised in Rome."

"I can reunite them. Don't you think a daughter deserves her own mother?" Aphrodite questioned a bit harshly, knowing full well what said mother would think of her daughter being raised by Romans. Octavious finally nodded consent surrendering the child to the blonde deity. Aphrodite cradled her close and smiled, she understood what her brother saw. The Romans departed and Joxer waited patiently.

"Aphrodite, do you know where he took them?"

"Yes, and I must go quickly, but you must come and watch over Eve. I'll bring you someplace safe." And they vanished into the ether. Aphrodite left the brave fool with the child in an old run down temple that was so two centuries ago she barley even remembered she had it. It made it a perfect hiding place. She returned to the icy summit and found the tomb with little effort. She wondered for a moment if her brother had cast a protective spell over the entrance. Figuring it was better not to place bets she used the heat of her power to melt an area above the icy tomb and was rewarded when the ice broke away and left an opening for her to get in. Carefully she slipped inside, realizing that her appearance wasn't the most important thing this time. She moved to her blonde friend first and pushed away the cover of the coffin. The body was still warm, giving her hope. She sent the blonde away to the old temple to be cared for by a love. This other friend, her brother's beloved warrior she was going to handle herself. She pushed this cover away just as carefully as her brother had pulled it on. She placed her hand on the warrior's cheek and sent bursts of heat into her, warming her.

She knew the effects of the Tears would take time, but each minute she remained there left possibility for discovery. Her brother's hatred, she would not survive. So she continued to help remove the effects of the Tears using the heat her power generated. Nearly four hours later she felt a stir in the body. Another stir followed by the tired blinking off two crystal blue eyes. Eyes that shot open when they didn't recognize their environment. The blue eyes met another pair and reacted in fear.

"Aphro…Aphrodite?" came the weakened voice.

"Hello Xena," she greeted solemnly.

"No! What are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Gabrielle?"

"Wow! Chill babe, one question at a time and cool out, I'm on your side. The Tears were a great idea, course you forgot one tiny little detail."

"You know about the Tears?"

"Of course I do, you're lucky to or your plan would have been shot."

"Where am I?"

"An ice cave on Mt. Etna," Aphrodite answered.

"Mt. Etna? How did I get here? Where's Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle is safe, I just sent her to Joxer, but you and I need to have a little chat. And has to how you got here, how do you think?" Xena sat up and felt something thud against her chest. She broke eye contact with the blonde Goddess to look at the object around her neck. Aphrodite heard the Warrior Princess' breath catch as her eyes found a familiar pendant. She watched as Xena lifted it into her palm and fingered it lightly.

"This is…no!" Xena gasped as realization began to set in.

"Oh it is exactly what you think, that is the pendant of the God of War," Aphrodite confirmed.

"He…I knew he would stop me, I knew it and I used that. He did all this didn't he?" She asked rhetorically looking around the tomb; her eyes fell up on her sword and chakram placed together in ice.

"Yes he did."

"And Gabrielle to?"

"Trust me, even I was surprised he thought about Gabrielle, but…well come on, let's get you out of here, get you warm and than I'll show you something," Aphrodite suggested.

"Show me now, please." Aphrodite nodded her consent and conjured a mirror, which she handed to the Warrior Princess. Xena watched herself fall to the sand, Ares arms breaking that fall. She watched him hold her for a moment before firing off fireballs towards the rest of his family. She watched him take Gabrielle away and return for herself. She watched him lay her to rest, and heard his words.

"He meant what he said Xena, you of all people know that when he says something…he doesn't lie."

"A God need never lie," Xena echoed. "He remembered."

"What?" Aphrodite questioned. "What did he remember?" She heard Xena sigh and helped the Warrior Princess out of the coffin to stand.

"When I…before I was the Destroyer of Nations," She paused.

"So before you went out to sea and broke both your hearts, yes I'm listening?" Aphrodite encouraged. Xena shot her a glare that softened at the Goddess' knowing smile.

"Before that, I was injured in battle. Badly injured, was pretty sure I was going to die. He got so angry with me, told me I'd lost focused and that's how I was injured so easily. He must have ranted for hours all the while making sure I didn't die, healing me with the small powers he could and with all the mortal knowledge he possessed. I told him I could take care of myself, could handle things, told him the only thing I wanted was when I died, I wanted to be buried somewhere I could be remembered, encased in ice, preserved for all the ages," she finished. "I can't believe he remembered."

"We better get going before he finds out you're not dead," Aphrodite reminded gently. Xena nodded moving forward and removing her chakram from its position, she attached it to her belt and than pulled her sword free. She studied the blade as it reflected the ice and faint light as a heartbreaking thought crossed her mind.

"He's not going to forgive me." It was but a whisper, but Goddess' have amazing hearing.

"Of course he will," she assured, her bubbly nature reappearing.

"No, not this time. He forgave me when I went to sea because I came back ten times more ruthless and a hundred times more powerful. He forgave me when I changed my ways because I was back to my old self and although I wanted to slice him up, I passed up every opportunity. He even forgave Amphipolsis! This time though I betrayed him, he won't forgive betrayal."

"Just give him some time to cool off, personally I think he'll be so happy to see you alive and breathing, he'll probably try to kiss you senseless," Aphrodite giggled. She held out her hand for the Warrior Princess and the two vanished. They reappeared in the run down temple and Xena glanced around.

"Not your normal decorations, Dite," she commented.

"Hey, this temple is so out of date, it's a good hiding spot though, and you know the whole Gods can't enter other Gods' temples rule helps. So Eve, Joxer, and Gabrielle are back there," Dite said pointing towards a back room. "Don't know if Gabrielle is awake yet."

"Thank you, Dite. You won't…"

"Relax, I was against the whole baby killing deal from the beginning. Totally with you and Ar you know that, speaking of my Bro though…you two are going…" Aphrodite drifted off cocking her head to the side. Xena recognized it as a calling.

"Dite who is it?" Aphrodite returned her gaze back to Xena.

"It's…well you know who it is. He's calling to tell me it's over. I was uh…supposed to stay home and close my eyes, as Athena said."

"He'll come looking for you."

"Yea, I know. Look don't you worry about anything; I'll refuse to see you resting spot, though I doubt he'd even share that with me," Dite assured. "I'll be back soon." Pink sparkles covered the room as the Goddess vanished. Xena moved towards the back room and found her daughter asleep in a beautiful basket and Joxer and Gabrielle sitting up talking.

"Oh Xena! Thank the…well you know I'm glad you're okay. Joxer said Ares buried us! Do you believe that?" Gabrielle laughed. She failed to see the pain flash through Xena's eyes.

"Gabrielle, don't say his name. Don't mention him at all!" Xena warned. Gabrielle looked at her best friend puzzled. Perhaps being frozen just didn't sit well with the Warrior Princess. _Course being handled by the God of War might also piss her off_.

"Xena?" Joxer questioned.

"Look, he…he can hear it when his name is mentioned and Gabrielle, chances are he listens for you now because of me, so don't say his name!"

"Okay, okay Xena," Gabrielle agreed. Joxer moved out of the room and left the two friends and baby. Xena picked Eve up and held her close, humming quietly to her. "Xena, will Aphrodite tell him?"

"No, she won't breathe a word." And Gabrielle left it at that.

Aphrodite appeared in her Palace and found her War God brother, pacing. She remained quiet, knowing that startling him would not be good. She observed him. His slumped shoulders betrayed his usual cocky posture.

"Ares." He turned on the spot and watched his sister with a pain carefully hidden.

"Dite, I…there's no easy way to tell you, but…"

"Xena's dead, Gabrielle too."

"Yes," he said. "How…"

"I know when Love Matches are broken. Xena was broken from her true Love by death, so was Gabrielle," she explained. "Bro, I'm sorry, I know…I know you loved her."

"You don't know a damn thing, Aphrodite," he snapped. His anger was finally coming out and Aphrodite knew she had to diffuse it or risk getting caught in its wake.

"Ares, I am the Goddess of Love and she was my friend, my best friend!"

"I know," came the barley audible response. "I…I can't let you see them, its for their own good, Dite."

"And Eve is at peace with her mother, I suppose." Aphrodite bit her lip at that.

"Eve? Eve…I didn't see Eve's body. I…the wreckage!" He flashed out and Aphrodite held her breath waiting for the imminent reappearance. He was back moments later. "She's not there. There was the burning cart, she…"

"She was probably asleep, Ar," Dite comforted, breathing a sigh of relief that at least he hadn't gone looking for the child. Hesitantly she placed a hand on her brother's broad shoulders. "At least no one can hurt her now."

"I have things to do, Dite. I'll…uh…"

"Bro, can I stay at your Fortress?" Dite asked shyly.

"Why?"

"Hephie…I can't look at him right now. I love him to bits and pieces but this just hurts too much. Cupid's upset too. He took Bliss and Psyche out to one of the deserted islands until this blows over. He's mad at me cause I didn't help them."

"Yea sure you can stay there, Dite," Ares replied. His ditzy sister was one of the few things he showed any affection for; the others being a certain blue eyed Warrior Princess and her two children. Ares vanished at this and Aphrodite followed his trail threw the ether. To her surprise he went to Amphipolsis.

The God of War entered the empty tavern. He was only looking for one person. The mother of his Chosen, a woman he had tried to kill, a woman he would have killed himself had his Chosen permitted it. Cyrene hadn't been the best mother to Xena. She had disowned her after the battle with Cortese and only recently had the two been able to talk. His thoughts were halted as Cyrene entered the main tavern area and stopped short.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

"Hello Cyrene," Ares greeted.

"Have any more plans for getting my daughter back?" Cyrene inquired sarcastically.

"You know the last time we met Cyrene I was on Xena's side. I saved Eve or did you and Gabrielle conveniently forget that?" He challenged. Much like her daughter, Ares knew Cyrene did not back down easily, but he was surprised as her eyes dropped to the floor ashamed.

"I remember. I also know my daughter lied to you, but I'm guessing your not here for that," Cyrene responded. Ares filed this valuable information away to ponder and mourn later.

"No. Xena…she…"

"She's dead."

"Yes."

"Who killed her?"

"She…she took her own life with poison. Gabrielle and Eve were killed when Athena launched their cart over a cliff," Ares recounted.

"I suppose you didn't help any."

"I stopped her from using the sword," Ares countered. "Contrary to popular belief I do not make it a habit to betray my favorite Warrior Princess." Cyrene watched him curiously. She had limited interactions with the Gods, and this God in particular had always surprised her. He had first tried to manipulate her daughter, than pledged to protect her, and was now coming to deliver the news of her demise and he seemed more than a little upset. To Cyrene, a mother who had now buried all her children, he seemed heartbroken.

"I take it that is not the way you pictured her death," Cyrene said.

"I never pictured her staying dead for very long, but that was when…that was a long time ago," he corrected himself, not knowing just how much of her daughter's past Cyrene knew.

"Well, may I have her body?" Cyrene asked.

"I…I did what she wanted. She's safe from everyone, Gabrielle's with her, and uh Eve of course," Ares responded throwing Eve in to keep for answering more questions. "I'm here to carry out one of her last wishes actually." He waved his hands and three large tapestries sat upon the table. Cyrene picked the first one up and studied it carefully. It was a beautiful piece of Xena in a beautiful blue gown with jewels along her neck. "That was before she became the Destroyer of Nations, a few years before. She'd just turned eighteen," he explained.

"She was a beautiful girl," Cyrene lamented. Ares nodded and watched as Cyrene pulled the second one. It contained Xena and young boy maybe seven or eight years old with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Who…"

"That's Solon, a few days before he died actually." He made no further explanations as to why he might have this particular tapestry.

"He looks a lot like Lyceus," Cyrene declared. Ares nodded simply and watched as Cyrene pulled the third one. This one, was Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve sitting together, Eve perched up Xena's lap. "Thank you for these. I imagine it must be hard to part with pieces of her."

"I have a lot of her old stuff, at least before her Destroyer days," he stated. In his hands appeared a beautiful shaped gemstone. "This she wanted to make sure you got."

"I've never seen this before," Cyrene said.

"Probably cause Xena hasn't seen it since she left. Oh don't worry its not magical or anything," he assured noticing Cyrene's wary look as she accepted the gemstone. "She won that, fair and square. She was seventeen, and defeated all of the other Gods favorite warriors with no extra help, that was the prize. She…she told me she wanted you to have it, if something happened to her. As a gesture of forgiveness or something," Ares informed. Cyrene looked at him in surprise. "She wasn't a killer Cyrene, not till she became the Destroyer and that she did on her own. She was going to unite Greece, bring them prosperity. She didn't want to destroy, only to shape and change. She thought if she gathered lands across the seas she could protect Greece from people like Cortese. I didn't want her to go to sea, but she never listens. She came back changed…and well it doesn't matter anymore does it," he summarized and vanished in blue sparks. Cyrene sat at the table and stared at the gemstone in her hand. She felt a light pressure upon her shoulder and nearly jumped in surprise.

"Wow, sorry, didn't mean to startle yah," came a bubbly musical voice. Cyrene came face to face with a blonde hair, blue eyed, beautiful woman.

"Who…who are you?"

"Um…you know I think…well let me put it this way I'm Ares' sister, the good sister. Maybe Xena mentioned me once or twice?"

"Xena rarely mentioned Ares, and you're not Athena."

"As if…please Athena has no fashion sense and is a total bitch about Eve."

"You know Eve?"

"Well yea, Xena and Gabby are my pals." Something about the bubbly creature reminded Cyrene of Gabrielle and a story about an enchanted scroll.

"Your Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love," she concluded.

"Yep, one and only, but don't tell my Bro okay?" Cyrene simply nodded. She didn't think she'd be speaking with the God of War anytime soon. "So you're the Warrior Babe's mom, well I can see where she gets the looks from. Anyway, I know this isn't really a great time, but I kinda was wondering if my Bro gave you anything else besides the tapestries and gemstone?"

"No, why should he have?"

"Uh no, well thanks, bye." And as suddenly as she'd appeared the Love Goddess was gone and Cyrene was alone to grieve for yet another child and grandchild.

Aphrodite for her part was keeping a stiff upper lip and allowed one part of her God vision to track her brother while actually traveling towards her secret hideout. She appeared sans lights and flowers and went in search of her friends. She found Joxer and Gabrielle asleep on neighboring divans and Xena dozing lightly in a chair, Eve in a death grip on her lap. At the sound of Aphrodite's footsteps Xena's eyes shot open.

"Dite," She greeted quietly mindful of her companions.

"Hey, just thought I'd tell you I'd seen your mom."

"My mother? Is she all right? Did you tell her I'm dead?" Xena inquired.

"Well I wasn't planning on seeing her. I went to talk to Ar and he left to go to Amphipolsis so I followed him. He spoke to your mother, was pretty calm about it too." At this Xena rolled her eyes. "He gave her three tapestries and a gemstone." This caught the Warrior Princess' attention.

" A gemstone?" She echoed.

"Yep, and three tapestries one of you, one of you and Solon, and one of you, Gabrielle, and Eve."

"Solon? How do you know about Solon?" Xena demanded her voice raising a notch.

"Um…well Ar visits him and I tagged along one time," Dite said. Xena's eyes widened and she looked down to her child.

"I…I didn't know that."

"No I suspect you didn't, nor do I suspect you know that he has more tapestries than just the three he gave to your mother."

"There were like thirty or so before I switched sides, I assumed he burned them."

"Assumed wrong and that number has doubled since your switch. He even has more than that one with you and Gabrielle. Your clothing is as far as I know still in a chest and wardrobe in your old room, along with the jewelry, except for one necklace," Aphrodite responded. Xena sighed and fingered the pendant around her neck, something that was becoming quite a habit she realized. A habit she had had when she had been much closer to the God of War. Xena moved to one of Argo's bags that had since been obtained and took out a small black bag, she emptied the contents onto the palm of her hand and just as Aphrodite expected a miniature chakram laced with a black rose fell into it.

"I…I wanted to throw it into a fire," she confessed and Aphrodite patted her shoulder. "You know he never straight out told me he loved me. He always gave me a gift that had it engraved or wrote it on a note, or in flower petals. He tried to tell me in Tarturous when I was taking Solon to the Elysian Fields. I was just to angry to hear the words and it had been so long since he'd even attempted any feelings besides wanting to sleep with me and getting me back," She grumbled.

"Ar isn't good with emotion, you know that, but he does love you. I know all about that stupid marriage, the furies, the murder charge, pretending to be your dad, but he helped Solon with Ilusia and he wanted to help you with Eve. So yea he's the Big Bad, but if there's one thing I know is that he would rather give up eternity that not be able to have to you. As a matter of fact…I should probably make Cupid watch him. The last thing I need is for him to get that crazy idea in his head," Aphrodite complained.

"What idea?" Xena asked.

"A God can only heal with the blessing of Athena, Athena is not going to give the blessing to heal you or Gabrielle for that matter. The only way to bring you back this time would be for him to give up his Godhood, in essence become mortal."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Don't be so sure. Xe, I know you two don't get along too well nowadays but there was a time when you were everything to each other, when you were more than War to each other. I thought for sure I had won the debate with him and than you left and I wasn't to sure anymore, but after this I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Love doesn't conquer War, it disarms it. You are his equal in every sense of the word even if you are a bit mortal, the fact that he gave you that pendant only solidifies my belief," she explained. She noticed Xena's suspicious gaze. "Xena do you remember what he said to you when he was mortal?"

"What do you mean?" Xena replied trying to go with innocent.

"He told you, that you'd be surprised the change you can inspire in a man or a God. He wanted to change for you, wanted to go back to how he was before your Destroyer days, or perhaps even change into someone you could tolerate."

"How do you know he said that?" Xena demanded.

"Ah Xe, I'm his sister, I was a little worried that my Bro might not do so good as a mortal and I was kinda afraid you might slice and dice him for the whole Callisto stunt. Which I also chastised him about, he said he just wanted to keep you on your toes," She laughed. Xena had a brief smile flicker across her face.

"I guess that's how you know about everything else too," Xena supplied.

"Well not exactly, the whole marriage soul thing, I know when someone is bounded by the Fates, I have to make sure that it only happens if they're a true love match otherwise a different bond if formed. You two are already bound together through the whole Cho…"

"Shh…don't mention that around here," Xena warned.

"Right so, like I said, you two already share a bond, but hey I was happy but than I took a peak and saw what was going on, I got just a tad irritated with him and torched his favorite tapestry of you. He was so happy when got back though that he didn't quite notice it till he realized the contract was gone. Than he got mad at me, not you, and when I asked why he simply responded that he should have seen it coming."

"So you didn't see anything but the wedding?" Xena clarified.

"Oh no, I saw that kiss, and if you really want to know, I happen to know the answer you would have given if he'd been asking no strings attached," Aphrodite winked.

"Yea, no to the billionth power," Xena muttered.

"Liar," Aphrodite coughed. Clearing her throat the Goddess continued, "Anyway I did replace the tapestry but only after he destroyed the contract which was after you got uh crucified, again."

"Why didn't he just use it?"

"Well Ar wanted to go make a deal with that mysterious God and Daddy was a little worried so he shot Ar with a lightening bolt. It didn't really stop him though and Ar went to Hera. See the whole punishment for the Dahok thing was to be removed from any contact with the one thing he cared the most for. Hence the reason he left you alone for a year. Well he decided he'd take care of a War in Persia and he thought you'd be fine considering you'd managed to stay out of trouble. He felt the bond weaken and came back so fast the doors still doesn't close well. It was too late to save you from the crucifixion, so he made wanted to deal. When he went to Hera he pleaded to have the punishment lifted and Callisto apparently came to him or something. She told him an act of Love would generate enough power to bring you and Gabrielle back. He broke the contract and freed your soul; apparently that was what also caused you to come back innocent."

"Well I guess that's nice to know I'm free for eternity."

"Xe, you know, you were never just another warlord or warrior."

"I know," she replied quietly. "I was his only Chosen."

"You are his Enyo," Aphrodite whispered but Xena heard and her hands automatically went to the pendant around her neck.

"I…I wanted to tell him," she began grasping the pendant on her neck tightly and starring at the one in her palm. "I wanted to say I was sorry. The bond…we have so many walls up I could take them down fast enough and I didn't want him to feel pain. It was bad enough I could see it in his eyes, not even the disappointment I expected but just pain. Gabrielle, she was so happy you know, with what happened at Amphipolsis. She thought it was the perfect plan, but I hated it. I didn't want…that was a line I'd never crossed before and I half expected him to join Athena after it, but he didn't." Xena withheld her tears and kept her voice strong however quiet it had become and Aphrodite knew what she had known for years. The Warrior Princess was still very much in love with her God of War.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The bubbly Goddess inquired.

"What's Xena going to do about what?" came the sleepy voice of the bard. Xena steeled herself so she wouldn't be bothered by her friend's questions. A few years ago, a younger Gabrielle would have found the idea simply romantic, but this Gabrielle was no longer in her ideals of star-crossed love, no, she was firmly cemented in the idea that the God of War was not what her friend needed.

"Staying off the Gods radar, we can't hide here forever," Xena answered.

"Sure we can Xena, if Aphrodite doesn't mind, we could grow things and you could ride through the forests, it'd be a nice change," Gabrielle contradicted. Xena sighed, trust her friend to think of food.

"We'll see Gabrielle, why don't you wake Joxer up and get breakfast," Xena suggested. Gabrielle took Eve from Xena and woke Joxer up and the two disappeared into another room. Aphrodite turned her attention back to the Warrior Princess.

"So?"

"Can you get into his Fortress?" Xena inquired a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Yea I'm kinda staying there to uh monitor things and I can't deal with Hephie," Dite responded. Xena nodded and grabbed blank scroll and quill from Gabrielle's bag. She took five minutes and wrote something, sealed it with a small piece of cloth and handed it to the Love Goddess.

"He still broods on his throne?" Dite nodded. "Good, leave this there. He'll find it." And so the Love Goddess did as bid and returned to the Fortress of War. She stopped by the throne room and when she didn't encounter her brother dropped of her message and than continued the search. She found him training with different weapons, which he stopped upon seeing her.

"Dite, where have you been?"  
"Working Bro, Love doesn't stop…I…oh Bro I'm sorry, I…" Aphrodite waited for her expected response. He'd brush her off and go and brood and he did just that. She trailed him into the ether and found him in his throne room. She quickly left the area and open a viewing portal to watch him.

Ares for his part did not explode at his sister's seemingly innocent comment. She hadn't meant to rub salt in the wounds and had looked genuinely sorry when she'd realized what she'd said. Besides Ares knew that no matter how much he wanted to blame his sister for his Warrior Princess' death, Aphrodite was not at fault. He had vowed to bring the other Gods to justice, just as soon as he could figure out what that justice was. Destroying all of Olympus just didn't seem like a good idea no matter how tempting it was. He flopped onto his throne and scowled when something disturbed the surface. He picked up the neatly bound scroll and opened it. To his shock he saw a familiar script and before anger and confusion could gain control he simply read it.

**I told you once that I used to wonder what you'd look like.**

**You told me that was the problem, I used to.**

**Truth was I never stopped from the first second till the very last.**

**You told me you knew what was inside my heart,**

**It was how you could hurt me so easily.**

**Truth was you were partially right, but not for the reasons you think.**

**Signed, Your Adversary **

He reread the scroll twice, and when he was positive he wasn't hallucinating. He blasted a hole into the nearby wall. Ten to one billion odds he knew this was some sort of a joke, played by some lower Olympian who obviously wanted to die, but there was something about it that made him hope that maybe it was from the Spirit Realm. His Warrior Princess could do just about anything, sending a scroll to the mortal realm would be a piece of cake for her. So when he returned to his bedchambers he was only half surprised to find another scroll.

**You know the first time you told me I was to young to really understand what you were saying. The second and hundredth time afterward I picked up on it. Though every time the words were not spoken. You tried to tell me, you asked what if. I tried to kill you and found I couldn't. You tried a second time, I didn't want to believe and I relied on what I should've expected. The third time was Dreams, those made me think. The last time, I got the message; I heard every word.**

This one was not signed, but he didn't need it to be. The script was the same as the first. The same script he had looked over nearly ten years earlier. It hadn't changed, although its owner most had. He knew he could call to his sister and tell her and she would go along with any crazy plan he may entertain but the truth was he was sure just what he could do. As a God his immorality could restore her life, and that of her friend's, but to restore a body and a life, that he was not certain he could do. He also knew that to restore her without her child would not bring back his Warrior Princess. Vengeance could only be denied for so long. Something in the second scroll rang a bell in his head and he reread it. Dreams, he could be with her in his dreams and so tonight he would sleep for the first time in a long time.

That was how Aphrodite found him. Sprawled out on his God-sized bed sound asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. She left just as quietly as she'd arrived and vanished toward the hideout. She found Gabrielle and Joxer playing with Eve in the temple courtyard and stopped to talk to them for a brief moment before asking about Xena. Gabrielle pointed her in the right direction and asked her take Eve with her. Aphrodite happily accepted the job. The Love Goddess softly spoke to the baby who seemed enthralled with her blonde locks and listened intently. Aphrodite didn't care what anyone said, this baby was not evil. She entered the large entryway where Xena was practicing her sword drills. Aphrodite resisted the urge to laugh as she recognized the move as one her brother had just completed a few hours earlier. Xena turned instinctively and smiled at the sight of the Love Goddess and her child.

"Dite, you should know better than to sneak up on someone with a sword," Xena scolded with a chuckle.

"Yea probably, so I did what you asked. He's sound asleep, hasn't said a word, though…uh oh, damn he was asleep," Aphrodite cursed softly.

"What's wrong, Dite?"

"He woke up, right now he's in the Underworld. Oh I should probably go get him before he roasts Uncle Hades. Xe, I'll be back as soon as I knock him out. Any advice on how to get him out of his rage?"

"I just told him to calm down," Xena said with a shrug of her shoulders. Aphrodite looked at her puzzled.

"That's it? Hm…I can do voice impersonations, probably long enough to think he's hallucinating. Tata!" And she vanished to the Underworld, finding her brother, holding Hades by his throat. "Ares! Put him down!" She shouted.

"She's not here damnit!" Ares snapped.

"Okay so she's not in Tarturous, that's a good thing, Bro," Dite cajoled.

"NO! She's not in this Underworld at all! Where is she Hades?" He demanded his voice taking on the God of War-going to kill tone and Aphrodite broke out her secret weapon.

"Calm Down, Ares." The voice was music to his ears and he dropped Hades in a second. He glanced around but did not found the owner of the voice he loved so much. He looked from his sister to his uncle and concluded that he must be going crazy, though it seemed as if his uncle had heard a ghost as well.

"Where is she Hades?" He asked once more.

"For the last time Ares, she didn't come here, nor did the bard, or the child. I can only assume the other God has them," Hades repeated. Ares growled once more for good measure before turning his back. If he could hear her, chances were he could find her, after all he could still feel their bond, a bit weaker than normal, but it was there. He turned to Aphrodite, knowing he could count on his sister's moral support.

"Bro, I think you need to think this out before you actually try it, for all you know Xena is just in transition somewhere and she'll be here soon," Aphrodite cautioned knowing full well just where the Warrior Princess was. The brother and sister duet left the Underworld and returned to the Fortress of War.

"Dite, its just…she's every where. I closed the temple in Amphipolsis just so I wouldn't have to be reminded. I can't even go into her room. If I still had that stupid contract this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ar, you know I could be wrong, but the whole I'll protect Eve if you give me a child deal was probably not a good idea to get her to accept your help. Didn't you ask her once about a no-strings situation? Maybe she would have liked that idea better," the Love Goddess advised. She heard the God of War exhale and felt the telltale signs of him getting ready to leave. "She loved you, you know that right?" He froze.

"Yea, she loved me years ago, before the Destroyer of Nations."

"You know she doesn't believe you were responsible for that, she does know you were responsible for her staying that way. She thinks you only wanted the Destroyer. She thinks you've gone back on your word, that you would only ever want the Warrior Princess. She's the Warrior Princess again, Ares. She lived and died as the Warrior Princess, Chosen of the God of War." Ares watched his sister vanished in a shade of rose and thought about what she'd said. To his surprise in her place he found another scroll. Hesitantly picking it up, he studied it. It was bound the same way as the others, and when he opened it, there was the familiar script and first four words stopped his heart.

**I love you Ares.**

**You told me I always find a way to mess with your head, I am not messing. Come alone.**

He wasn't quite sure what to do with this new information though. Where exactly was he supposed to go? A Spirit realm? Xena knew he couldn't stay for very long, and how was he supposed to find her if she didn't give him any directions at all.

Aphrodite was holding Eve bouncing her lightly as Xena dressed herself in her well-worn leathers after a bath. Gabrielle and Joxer were off in the courtyard trying to discuss a scroll Aphrodite had brought for them. All they knew was Xena was going to look into a way to get out of Greece without letting any other Gods know they were alive. Gabrielle knew the original plan had been to go to Egypt, but Ares himself threw a wrench in that one. Gabrielle didn't understand the ice tomb, or why he'd done it and Xena wouldn't provide any answers. Sometimes the bard wondered if she were losing her best friend to a force of evil.

When Xena had said she felt something in front of the temple in Amphipolsis, Gabrielle had gotten worried. Ares consistent reappearances only served to increase that worry. Having heard from Joxer himself, that Ares had tried to stop Xena from taking the poison and than launched fireballs at his own family, forced Gabrielle to accept that there was a great possibility that the God of War did have feelings for the Warrior Princess and that sometime perhaps not even that long ago, the Warrior Princess reciprocated. Thus this new situation was not at all to the bard's liking. Xena was inside alone with Aphrodite and Eve, and she had no idea what was going on. The sound of receding hoof beats forced Gabrielle to run toward the inner sanctum of the temple. She found only Aphrodite.

"Where'd Xena go?" Gabrielle inquired.

"I don't know, she only said she was going to fix this, she took Eve with her," Aphrodite answered.

"She took Eve? Have the furies gotten her?" Gabrielle gasped.

"Maybe she just thought Eve would be safer," Joxer suggested trying to keep the peace.

"Look I don't know what's gotten into her, but she was talking about Eve's eyes."

"Her eyes? They're blue," Joxer stated.

"They look just like Xena's," Gabrielle affirmed.

"Do you know anyone besides us and Cyrene that Eve liked?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Uh…not really, she hasn't been exposed to many people," Gabrielle said.

"Well, she liked Ar…I mean him," Joxer reminded. "Hey isn't Xena's new pendant similar to the one that…"

"Joxer," Gabrielle warned. "And what pendant are you talking about?"

"The one she's always fiddling with. She didn't have it on the beach that day, but she had it when she got back."

"It's his," Aphrodite responded.

"How do you know?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Cause he's worn it since the day he received his Godhood, didn't take it off once, I haven't seen it since he buried her," Aphrodite explained.

"You don't think she…nah, she wouldn't," Gabrielle reasoned. She turned to her bag to get another scroll and began to write again. Aphrodite winked at Joxer and left, and Joxer dutifully sat and watched Gabrielle.

It was nice to feel the breeze through her hair again. She had missed riding, missed riding Argo, but she wasn't stupid. Argo couldn't be seen for a few weeks in any town yet. She was sure to be recognized and just speculation might be enough to incur the wrath of the Gods, again. She stopped just short of the temple and went around the back. She knew this one had a back entrance as well. Slowly she entered the building hoping that her mere presence would set off some god alarm. She made her way through the darkened hallways, past two doors that she knew led to chambers she had spent the night in on more than one occasion more than a decade ago. She reached the altar and throne room, no sign of anyone. Aphrodite hadn't been kidding when she said he'd closed this temple. It had changed since her stunt barley a month ago, the wall had been fixed she noticed. She didn't dare enter the room where it'd actually occurred. She wasn't sure she still held his favor. Xena moved to the altar and held Eve up in front of her.

She placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, wrapped her up and placed her upon the altar. Carefully she placed her old pendant around the child's neck and stepped away. Eve was sound asleep and didn't notice a thing. Xena moved out of the room far enough to stand behind his throne and use it as a vantage point.

Ares for his part felt the offering at Amphipolsis. He did not want to enter that temple but he could tell just by using his mirror that it was a large offering and there was something shiny that caught his eye. He went through the ether to his temple and his senses were assaulted by a fragrance he most definitely recognized. It constantly haunted him, and he figured that maybe it was just the memories. He cautiously approached the altar and looked down. This was starting to seem familiar. This bundle could very easily be a child, but who would give a child to the God of War? The shiny object caught his attention and he held it up. A chakram intertwined with a black rose, a token of love, he mused. He could have sworn that it had been destroyed, but where could it have been hidden and more the point who revealed it. He heard a fuss come from the bundle and knew for sure it was a baby, by the sounds of it a baby girl. He pulled away the cloth to see the face of the child and found two piercing blue eyes he'd recognize anywhere.

"I have got to be going insane," he muttered out loud carefully lifting the child into his arms.

"I seem to have that effect on you," came a crisp strong very feminine voice that would stop his heart and than cause it to flutter. Ares turned around and froze when he saw one foot than another out of the corner of his eye. His eyes trailed up the body of the woman sitting upon his throne, a place he'd killed people for being in, but not this one. He reached her eyes and felt something snap back into place. "Course you actually drove me insane, so maybe we're even."

He just stared at her incredulously, trying to wrap his mind around this fact. His Warrior Princess was seated atop his throne, breathing, seeming very much alive as opposed to the last time he saw her. A glint of silver caught his eye hanging in the valley of her breast. A sword pendant, a pendant of his Godhood, was around her neck, so this couldn't be one of the look-alikes he presumed. Yet he had to be certain, true she could act the same; her voice could be the same, her body could be the same but there was one thing that wasn't the same. Her kiss. He moved the few steps toward his throne carefully holding the child. For her part she held incredibly still as he traced one hand along her jaw line and cheek bone, a gesture he hadn't used in quite some time. She knew what he was looking for, and was mildly amused that the ditzy Love Goddess had won the bet. She felt her heart flip as his lips met hers softly, tentatively, searching. Xena responded as she had wanted to the last time they'd been in this situation. She kissed him like she did in his dreams and he wondered for a moment if this was a dream as well. He broke the kiss but didn't move to far away. He looked down to the child between them who was still happily dreaming and he realized this couldn't be a dream, he never saw the child's face and the child's cry broke them apart.

"Xena," he whispered questioningly praying to Aphrodite that this wasn't a dream that this was real, that she was in front of him.

"I'm real and I'm alive, so please don't pinch me and don't wake up Eve, it took forever for her to go to sleep."

"How? Do I want to know how?" He inquired pulling back enough to see her whole face.

"How, is…the Essence of Death and you really, really need to thank Dite."

"Thank Dite? Why?"

"She saved my plan. She knew it, how I don't know, but she did and she followed you and retrieved our bodies from Mt. Etna."

"But Eve, her body…I thought she," he paused. "She wasn't even in the cart was she?"

"No, your family assumed I couldn't be separated from my child, Eve was with a group of Romans led by Octavious. Gabrielle drank first so it looked liked she died in the crash, I had to make it believable," Xena explained looking down at her feet. Ares lightly tugged her chin so her eyes met his.

"You didn't tell me, you could have told me right than," he said.

"Ares, I…I had to protect my daughter. I underestimated you or maybe I overestimated your anger, I don't know. I didn't honestly think you'd remember what I told you that one time," Xena sighed. Ares grinned his usual cocky grin at her and tapped her nose with his finger.

"You my dear, are my Chosen, it's my duty to remember what your last requests, though it's not what you told Gabrielle."

"No I didn't tell Gabrielle about the ice tomb idea, didn't really think she'd be able to pull it off," the Warrior Princess replied. "You also saw my mother."

"Has Aphrodite been trailing me all day?"

"Oh pretty much, but I would like to hear what you did to my mother."

"Cyrene and I just chatted about our favorite person for a bit. I gave her the gemstone you wanted her to have and a couple of tapestries."

"Yes, that's what Aphrodite said, though I could have sworn she mentioned something about Eve and Solon being in those tapestries," Xena hinted. Ares shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal answer his attention focused on the baby in his arms. "She likes you."

"Yea well I guess she takes after her mother," Ares responded. "Can I ask you something, that won't get me sliced up?"

"You're holding my child, right now your fairly safe, besides you took my God killing weapon away."

"The last time you were here, whose idea was it?" Xena didn't answer. "It was Gabrielle's wasn't it?"

"The first time, it was my idea. You turned me down so when I went back I told Gabrielle. She…took it from there, but you had backed me into a corner and you said it yourself I always find a way out." Ares nodded in agreement. "Ares, I'm not proud of what I did, and I did lie when I told you I felt nothing, but you have to understand that I am not supposed to feel anything."

"Not supposed to according to whom?" Ares inquired. "Gabrielle? Hercules? Xena, you never let anyone else control your life, why start now?"

"No one controls me," She countered her voice going cold.

"No?" He questioned. "Than you tell me right now what it is you want, not what you think you should want, or what's right and wrong to want, tell me exactly what you want. What is your selfish wish?" She glanced down to her the baby in his arms and didn't respond. "You know somehow I always pictured you with a child. Motherhood is a lovely new skill to add to your list of many."

"I was your weapon of Destruction."

"No, you are my Warrior Princess, my Chosen. I didn't know the Destroyer of Nations, that wasn't the woman I remembered, though I suppose you should know that it was your fate to become that. You had to go past the confines of War to become War's equal," Ares explained. "And you did. I knew it the moment you called the names of the dead villagers and had me bring them back to life."

"You told me my choice was wrong."

"What would you have done if I said it was right?" He responded.

"I would have accepted your offer," came the easy responses with a half smile.

"Really? Wish I'd known that, when it counted," Ares laughed. Eve started to fuss and it drew both their attention away from each other. Ares handed her carefully to Xena and motioned for her to stay seated on the throne while he stood over them. "She's a beautiful baby you know."

"She's also off limits for training."

"Haven't even considered it," He answered honestly. "Training you was difficult enough and I do not want to go through another Callisto."

"Aphrodite told me you met the new Callisto," Xena smiled.

"Yea, she's still got a backbone though. She hates Michael," Ares said.

"Why? Michael gave her salvation."

"No, you gave her salvation, which in actuality meant you redeemed yourself, but anyway Michael is a tricky fellow. He wants to use Eve to usher in this new era of Peace. I always wondered why Eve had to be mix between you and Callisto and I think I'm beginning to understand."

"Understand what exactly?"

"You remember I told you that life has to be taken and shaped to your image. I told you, you could bring Peace through force. Michael's got that idea and how easy might it be for someone young enough and impressionable enough to be twisted into thinking that is their duty."

"I…"

"No, you didn't do that. You had a purpose, Xena. You had focus; you had a wish to obtain. The only duty you had was the one to yourself to avenge your brother and you did that. With Eve, her mother was brought back to life through this God's powers, how simple it would be for her to be convinced that this was the debt she owed. Now who knows if this is that God's will or not but Michael certainly has plans for it."

"Sounds like something you would be interested in," Xena scoffed.

"Perhaps, had they not made the single mistake they did."

"And that mistake would be?"

"They went after you." He reached up and fingered his pendant that hung around her neck lightly. "I wanted to blame them for this, for driving you to do that, but I can't. I could blame them for the crucifixion, and I could blame them for Eve causing all the fuss she did, but I could have stopped you from taking that poison. I could have taken you away from here while you slept and you would never have known the difference. Not for a few years anyway, but you wouldn't have forgiven that and so I selfishly let this happen."

"You understood what I needed Ares, unconditional and unselfish love, you gave that to me whether you realize it or not. You loved me ten years ago when I became your Chosen, you loved me when I came back a Destroyer, and you loved me as an adversary. That's unconditional and unselfish, even if you always came up with reasons or catches, you still acted. The question now is, can you still love me as someone with the power to kill you?" Her words echoed in his mind and he was almost convinced and heard his confession in the ice tomb, but that was surely impossible.

"Yes, but you're wrong you know. You've always had the power to kill me, and I haven't always been faithful to you. Dahok for example."

"Ah but you were," Xena answered. "Hope can say such interesting things when you're about to destroy her child. She told me I was first on Daddy Dearest list and your alliance with him protected me. If I had married you in front of the Fates, I would have been even more protected. I suppose that's still true isn't it?"

"What? Marriage in front of the Fates?" Xena nodded. "Well yea, that was sortof the whole idea behind the deal."

"You know, you asked me once what I might say, if you asked no strings attached. I was wondering if you even remembered saying that, though I suppose there are strings now."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"You marry me in front of the Fates, Eve becomes your child, that solves the whole problem doesn't it?"

"Well theoretically, but Athena's a bitch. You outsmarted her twice; she won't like that too much."

"But she won't be able to do anything about it, and why exactly haven't you tried to take over?" Xena raised her eyebrow as Ares began to study the floor.

"I can't exactly take over," He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I can't alright, there are rules to follow and Athena is the first born. I'm not powerful enough anymore."

"Ares, your one of the Twelve, and you're one of the few of Zeus and Hera's legitimate children, how does Athena come before you?"

"Zeus made that stupid rule a couple decades ago."

"Only a couple?"

"Well more like one, when I entertained the idea of taking out his favorite son. He was afraid I would have found my equal. So when that little plot fell through he made the new rule Athena was first in line, and a son could only take the throne with one equal to power that would bring a balance to Olympus," Ares said.

"I was supposed to deal with Hercules," Xena reminded.

"Simply for the fact that he was ruining some wars and he was Daddy's favorite and you know how I feel about Zeus. Hercules is an irritation; I got legitimate excuses to come after him in greater force cause he 'led you astray' but I'm still not allowed to kill him. Though I suppose now…"

"Don't even think it," Xena warned. "Hercules may hate you, but that's no reason to kill him. He was protecting me when Eve was born."

"You remember how I met up with you in the Underworld, told you I had a falling out with Dad."

"Yes, I was in labor. You told me you thought I might be more gullible in my condition."

"Yea well the falling out was, I went back on my word to Zeus. Dear ole Dad paid me a visit earlier in the day told me to distract Hercules while he dealt with you. I wasn't to thrilled with the idea so I told him that he could run interference so Herc fall. He didn't know I had Aphrodite following your every move. Aphrodite intervened, convincing Hera that killing you wasn't a good idea. Hera packs a punch let me tell you, knocked me out for a good hour. You know the rest of that Hera helps Jerkules to get the ribs and so on. Well in between my waking up and going to find you, Zeus stopped in again saying you disappeared off the map and wanting to know where you were. Told him the deal was off cause Hera interfered and than I issued a protection at least until the child was born. Didn't think any of my siblings would try anything cause you're my Chosen, but apparently the Law of the Chosen is now null and void. After Zeus and Hera were killed Athena stepped in faster than anyone could imagine and I became pariah on Olympus."

"Athena thinks I'm dead, why don't you step in and take her out."

"Cause I just told you I don't have that power, well theoretically I shouldn't have that power."

"Why?"

"My power comes from War, and while there's enough of that and I have my own store of power, Gods are strongest when they have a Chosen. You are by far the strongest of all the Chosen, that fueled my power. Athena knew that if you actually agreed to any deal with my protection we would be on the same side again, that would not be pleasant for her."

"So what you're actually saying is I bring you power," Xena snorted sounding hurt.

"Will I become more powerful if you were to join me? The answer is yes, but I don't want that power. I'd rather just have you. As it stands Athena is walking on eggshells with the other Gods."

"Why?"

"Xena, she is the direct cause for my Chosen, my only Chosen's death. Its no secret I've been trying to get you back. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite told half of Olympus that I favored you above all others. Most of them have figured that out for themselves and most were not surprised I sided with you and Eve. Hades has scorch marks that he can't get rid of from the time when you were crucified. Apollo can't even count the number of times I've threatened him to heal you or to make sure you didn't die. There are other Parthenon's too, Persia, India, Britannia, they're all pissed at Athena because she wouldn't even accept a compromise and they are waiting for me to retaliate. They saw what happened when you were crucified and taken by the other God. Caesar lost is life."

"I thought you may have something to do with that," Xena mumbled. "So what are you saying, that other Gods wouldn't have hunted us?"

"Pretty much," Ares agreed.

"So if I were to go to Odin…"

"He's got a Golden Apple in reserve for you and he would offer you sanctuary, course I would still be able to get to you. Odin may fear you but he remembers what happens when I'm provoked."

"Couldn't you use these other Gods as backup against Athena?"

"Xena, she's my sister. Olympus is weak enough we can't kill off anymore of us."

"Alright so we just stage a coup, we don't kill her," Xena reasoned.

"Xena, haven't you been listening. I would have to have a Chosen and mine is supposed to be dead remember? A marriage in front of the Fates doesn't just protect you Xena, eternity will become eternity."

"You didn't mention that the last time," Xena gasped.

"No, the last time it wouldn't have made a difference. Zeus could have undone it. This time you're my equal. You do this and you get the whole deal, you become my Enyo."

"The Goddess of War?" Xena questioned. Ares nodded pressing his palm to her cheek. She leaned into the touch. "And Eve?"

"Eve becomes a child of Olympus and we look after our own. Athena won't be able to harm her or Gabrielle for that matter."

"And my mother?"

"Cyrene is already protected as the mother of my Chosen."

"Well than, call the Fates." Ares met her eyes in surprise and felt walls come down between their bond. "I meat what I wrote in that note Ares, and if you feel that you will call the Fates."

"Three Fates I call upon your presence as the God of War on Olympus. I ask you to grant me audience." Ares shouted toward the ceiling. Swirls of light appeared almost immediately and formed into the three fates.

"Why have you…"

"Summoned us?"

"God of War?"

"I ask you to bare to witness to this union between myself and this mortal woman," Ares stated moving away from the throne to reveal Xena.

"Warrior Princess…"

"You have shattered the Prophecy…

"And yet you enter freely into this union."

"Yes, I do." Xena answered.

"We have been called here today, to witness the union, of this God, Ares, and his mortal Chosen, Xena." Clotho began.

"The union which, Ares and Xena, are about to enter into shall be eternal, and unbreakable, by gods or mortals. Any breach of their vows, will result in anguish for both," Atropos continued

"In the name of Cupid, do you, Ares, God of War, take this mortal woman, Xena the Warrior Princess, for your eternal partner?" Lachesis asked.

"I do."

And in the name of Aphrodite, do you Xena, Warrior Princess, take Ares, God of War, for your eternal partner?" Lachesis inquired.

"I do."

"You have sworn to be faithful to one another…"

"And in doing such have condemned each other to your own Fates…"

"We the Fates make this bond eternal, you must seal this bond in a kiss," Lachesis informed. Their lips met in a tender kiss and a spark ignited. Xena felt the change almost instantaneously she was more aware of her surroundings, she could feel the bond with her child grow stronger and she could feel her bond with Ares solidify. Eve's cry broke them apart and they saw rose petals falling around them. The Fates vanished and in their place was Aphrodite, Gabrielle and Joxer.

"I see you two made up finally," Aphrodite laughed. Xena nodded softly not moving from her place in Ares' arms. She could feel the anger coming off Gabrielle.

"Xena, what were you thinking coming here? He's going to use you and Athena will kill Eve."

"He can't Gabrielle," Joxer chimed in.

"And what would you know?" Gabrielle snapped in irritation.

"A marriage in front of the Fates is unbreakable. Ares can't harm Eve or anyone Xena cares for," Joxer explained.

"And just how do you know that? Xena, I can't believe you told Joxer and not me about this stupid plan!" Gabrielle vented.

"I didn't know about this wedding. I was at their last wedding," Joxer stated. Xena winced at Gabrielle's glare.

"You're already married to Ares?"

"No wait just a minute Blondie, she wasn't exactly married to me, I simply exchanged her soul for someone else's I had in possession," Ares barked.

"Ares leave it be, we have bigger problems," Xena said as a golden glow illuminated the room.

"Ares, dear brother why am I not surprised to find out that your Chosen is still alive."

"Athena," Ares greeted solemnly.

"Xena you just don't stay dead, do you?"

"Athena you will leave my child and my friends alone, or you will no longer be Queen of Olympus," Xena threatened.

"I'd take the out Athena, she's beaten you twice in just two weeks and that was as a mortal," Ares cautioned. Athena stood straighter and leveled her glare at her brother and his wife.

"You leave Athens alone for eternity and I will spare the brat," Athena negotiated.

"I can accept that," Ares responded. "Sweet?"

"You promise to leave my child alone?"

"Xena, the child was going to be about our destruction, but I am not stupid and have no desire to go up against two War Gods, plus other Parthenons. You and your child are part of Olympus now. I will adhere to the Laws of the Gods," Athena declared. Xena nodded her acceptance. "Well than, looks like I better call a meeting and get this whole thing sorted out, I still don't know how you survived, Xena, but I have to say I'm not surprised." Athena vanished in golden lightening.

"Well that solves that problem," Aphrodite chimed in. Xena smiled and shifted Eve so the pendant fell free and Gabrielle could see it resting comfortable against her best friend's neck.

"Oh Gods! Joxer wasn't joking!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Xena questioned.

"Xena the pendant!" Gabrielle gestured.

"What about it Gabrielle?"

"I…where did you get it?"

"I gave it to her," Ares confirmed. Gabrielle nodded her understanding.

"Well, I'll just be going, Gabrielle, Joxer we should probably go tell your families your alive and stuff, not to worry warrior babe I can bring Eve to her grandmother," Aphrodite said her clothing changing back to its usual pink. Ares nodded and Xena handed Eve to Aphrodite with a quick kiss. Gabrielle and Joxer waved goodbye and the group vanished in pink light.

"So my dear, what do you want to do now?" Ares inquired.

"Well, we could train, I bet now I can beat you without you letting me win," Xena began.

"You can try."

"Or…"

"There's an or?"

"Well I can think of something we haven't done in awhile."

"I like this or," Ares grinned pulling her close to him. "I love you," he breathed just against her lips before capturing them. He pulled back to give her air and she chased his lips pressing her body against his.

"I love you too." They vanished in blue sparkles and reappeared still locked at the lips inside his bedchamber. She used her new powers to get rid of their clothes and they fell onto the bed intertwined. That time they didn't part for air until much, much later. As they slept in each other's arms, a pendant caught the moonlight and reflected the tiny chakram engraved up on the sword.

**--The End--**


End file.
